It has been found that the conventional tool packaging container 1 (see FIG. 1) is an elongated member with a plurality of recesses 2 for receiving tools 100. However, such a tool packaging container 1 cannot keep the tools from exposing to the air thereby making the tools rust easily. Hence, an improved tool packaging container 20 (see FIG. 2) with a top cover 21 and a bottom cover 22 has been developed to obviate this drawback. However, such an improved tool packaging container 20 is too large in volume thereby making it inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool packaging container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.